Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a foldable table which is equipped with a reinforcing frame for substantially strengthening a structural integrity of the foldable table, and a hinge arrangement for selectively and conveniently folding and unfolding a tabletop of the foldable table.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional foldable table usually comprises a tabletop and a supporting frame which comprises a tabletop reinforcing frame and a foldable leg frame connected thereunder in a pivotally foldable manner. When the foldable table is in use, the leg frame is pivotally unfolded and extended to support the tabletop at an elevated height, and when the foldable table is not in use, the leg frame is capable of being folded towards the tabletop for reduction in its overall size so as to facilitate easy storage and transportation.
Conventionally, most of the improvements for conventional foldable tables have been overwhelmingly concentrated on the leg frame. Persons skill in the art have devoted themselves in developing new kinds of leg frames and the foldable mechanism in order to make the foldable table easier to fold, more compact in size and more secure in structure.
On the other hand, however, it has been recognized that the tabletop may also be designed to reduce an overall size of the foldable table (e.g. by making the tabletop foldable). Although it is conceived that by altering the structure of the tabletop, the overall stability and security of the foldable table may be substantially deteriorated, this disadvantage should be carefully tackled so as to develop an optimal foldable table which is both compact in size and secure in structure.